


her deathly, loving embrace

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Dark, Day 7. dark, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Vampires, Victorian, westenray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Lucy is Mina's life and death.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash February





	her deathly, loving embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7. dark of Femslash February 2020.

‘You’ll be mine forever, mine alone,’ Lucy says, one hand on her waist, one hand on her cheek, cold against her skin, yet feeling searing hot, branding, at the same time.

Mina cannot move away, doesn’t even know whether she wants to or not, she is rooted on the spot, her chest heaving rapidly as she breathes, quick and short, and her whole body is poised on the brink… what, she doesn’t quite know.

‘Yours?’ she finds herself saying, voice stuttering and shuddering as Lucy is pressing her lips against her wildly galloping pulse, familiar yet strange. She is frightened and unsure, but elated as well, happy that Lucy has come for her, for she has not been able to think what to do with herself without Lucy and her love, the hollowness has been unbearable.

Long fingers, slim and deft at making Mina overwhelmed with pleasure, are now holding her tight and fierce, curled behind her neck, the base of her skull, as if Mina may want to bolt, may want to, even when it’s the last thing she wants to do.

She feels peace, knows suddenly that this is a leap into the dark, that there is no coming back from this, that she feels elated, strangely, by this fierce possessiveness of Lucy’s. Her pulse leaps and she is pliant, a willing recipient of anything Lucy may have to offer. Her breathing calms, yet her heart still gallops, yet not from fear, but excitement instead.

‘Mine,’ Lucy says, growls, a word that sends a frisson all through Mina’s body.

She aches to belong, to be one with Lucy in a way she cannot quite grasp, but which is clear from the sharp flash she had seen when Lucy had smiled at her earlier, coming in, making Mina happier than she could ever remember having been. She nods and Lucy holds her closer and tighter and firmer. ‘Yes,’ she says, sighs, consents. She does not fear the predator now residing in Lucy, the only thing she fears is being without Lucy.

‘Mine!’ Lucy confirms, claims, croons against her skin, whispering the words into Mina’s blood, which flows in her veins, quick and hot, her heart fit to burst.

She makes a sound, a choked gasp, a whimper, as the sharpness of Lucy’s new nature pierces her skin, two fangs puncturing, a wetness flowing, Lucy’s grip too light and tight at the same time, as it always was. 

It hurts, by love always hurts, but it’s a mere heartbeat and then its bliss, and then it’s pleasure, blinding and overwhelming. Mina dies and is reborn in her deathly, loving embrace, Lucy’s own forever.


End file.
